


【米英/法贞】独立

by SiDuo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiDuo/pseuds/SiDuo
Summary: （旧文搬运）每代人都需要新的革命。——托马斯·杰弗逊
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), France (Hetalia)/Jeanne d'Arc | Joan of Arc
Kudos: 7





	【米英/法贞】独立

我把手插进风衣的兜里，无声的转过墙角，像个幽灵一样漫无目的地走在这个美/国小城的街头。初春时节，夜晚的空气还算不上温暖，凉风吹过，我不禁缩了缩脖子。  
“为什么不喝可乐啊亚瑟？”  
“我才不喝这种高热量的垃圾。”  
“可乐这么好喝！才不是垃圾！这么说真过分，快给可乐道歉！”  
“哦，没门。瞧瞧你的腰围体重，去年的裤子又该不合身了吧琼斯先生。”  
啧，听听这幼稚的吵闹。  
声音太耳熟了，但我并不想跟这两个声音的主人打个照面，尤其是我的这次美/国之行并没有事先告诉过任何……  
“哇！那不是弗朗西斯吗？弗朗！这边！”很可惜，还没等我转身溜走，就被其中一个幼稚鬼发现了。  
我很勉强地扯动嘴角，做出了一个类似于笑的表情。  
“嘿弗朗，你这表情可真难看。”  
“红酒白痴你扮什么鬼脸？”  
不能跟恋爱中的傻子计较。  
优雅，要优雅。我在心里默念了好几遍，才忍住了给他们一人一巴掌的冲动。  
“我……随便逛逛而已，算是给自己放个假。”我把额前晃悠的一缕头发别在耳后，耸了耸肩，“没想到这样都能碰都你们，一定是我出门前忘了向主祈祷。”  
说着我一手扯着脖子上细细的银链子，从领口里拉出一个木制的小十字架，一手夸张地在胸口画了一个十字。  
亚瑟只看了那十字架一眼就移开了目光，而阿尔弗雷德则大声嚷嚷了起来：“遇到hero和亚瑟才不是什么坏事呢！是天大的好事！”  
说完，他一把揽过亚瑟的腰，把下巴放在对方的肩上，傻乎乎地笑了起来。亚瑟试图扒开幼稚鬼的手臂，从他的怀抱里挣脱出来，奈何不管是身高体型还是力气都不太支持他这么做。  
我无聊地背靠街灯，手里摩挲着十字架，旁观这出具有教育意义（恋爱有损智商）的小闹剧，感叹着时间的残忍和神奇——既能把小天使变成智障青年，也能让一段曲折复杂的恋情结出果实。  
这个故事该从什么时候讲起呢？——按照大多数故事的套路，应该是从“很早很早以前”开始的：  
很早很早以前，当阿尔弗雷德连话都还说的不太清楚的时候，他真的就像个天使，字面意义上的那种：清澈的蓝眼睛，蓬松的金发，圆圆的小脸，笑起来就像是春暖花开。  
天哪，我听见天使在唱圣歌。  
而亚瑟看上去就快晕倒了。  
理所当然的，为了这小不点的抚养权我们像以往的无数次一样打了起来，我得说百年战/争最激烈的时候他都没下过这么重的手，看样子他确实是势在必得。  
罢了罢了，何必为了个孩子跟粗眉毛挣个你死我活。我安慰自己，试图为自己减少一个憎恨的理由。  
恨是个奇怪的圆，没完没了永无止境，兜兜转转总会回到原点。把精力分给恨，不言而喻，是种愚蠢的行为。  
然而人的思想总是复杂的，何况我们这些会受到成千上万人思想的影响的国/家。看着亚瑟小心翼翼地试图触碰小阿尔的脸颊，我心里莫名生出的恶意怎么也止不住，肆无忌惮地蔓延——当他懵懂无知、一无所有时，你可以是他的兄长、他的导师和他的一切，当他一天天成长起来……  
你又算什么呢？  
这种念头像是某种生命力极强的藤蔓植物，它扎根生长在某些我自己大概都未曾意识到的角落，肆意攻城掠地。  
每当亚瑟弯腰握住阿尔的小手的时候，每当亚瑟让阿尔坐在腿上，给他读故事的时候，每当亚瑟试图给阿尔做早餐却把厨房搞得乌烟瘴气的时候，它都会悄然生出新的枝叶。  
当然啦，过程的确十分不引人注目，因此我有时甚至会帮亚瑟收拾一片狼藉的厨房，给可怜的小阿尔做上一顿像样的早餐。  
虽然厨艺白痴一直很想给小阿尔亲手做顿豪华大餐，但奈何总是以做出一锅黑乎乎的不明物体为结束。  
“亚瑟'柯克兰先生，我觉得该通过一项新法律禁止你再进厨房。”我扭过头严肃地向厨艺白痴提议，“你总有一天会毁了厨房和小阿尔的胃。”  
“闭嘴弗朗。”  
亚瑟恼火地瞪了我一眼，把一堆不明物体倒进了垃圾桶，接着又板起脸，口气生硬地说道：“喂，弗朗西斯，教我做饭吧。”  
正在为接收了一批杀伤性武器的垃圾桶默哀的我，觉得自己出现了幻听。  
“啊？亚瑟你说什么？”天哪我听到了什么？世界末日提前了吗？  
大概是我惊恐的表情刺激到他了，亚瑟自暴自弃地解开围裙甩在沙发上：“不教算了。”  
我一下子从沙发上蹦了起来：“不不不，说吧你想学什么。”厨艺白痴终于开窍了，天知道认识他之后，我多少次想纠正他糟糕透顶的厨艺都被拒绝了——  
“什么？围着花边围裙跟你学做小姑娘吃的甜腻腻的小点心吗？可笑。”  
而现在、此时此刻，我旁边真实存在的亚瑟，竟然正在用一种别扭的动作笨拙地打着鸡蛋，就为了给他可爱的弟弟弄出一份像样的小点心。  
太梦幻了。  
我瞥了一眼亚瑟手里的打蛋器，思考者要不要提醒一下傲慢的英/国/人，按照他自己的原话，他正在做“小姑娘吃的”小点心。  
算了吧，看在我从来没见过他为了谁这么认真地摸索自己并不擅长的领域的份上，就破例放过他这一次。  
“为什么要放这么多糖，弗朗你都不会长蛀牙的吗？”  
我要收回之前的话。  
在把自己弄得浑身面粉满手奶油和蛋液后，某个厨艺白痴终于做出了人生第一份，也有可能是最后一份可以称之为食物的可丽饼。  
虽然在我看来还有些差强人意，但小阿尔看上去很喜欢，吃的时候把奶油都糊到脸上了。  
我真该把亚瑟当时的傻样拍下来，可惜那时还没有随身携带的相机。  
能有点出息吗？  
就这样，在亚瑟念故事的声音里，在时不时爆炸的厨房和黑暗料理的陪伴下，男孩变成了少年，少年又长成了青年，而亚瑟和我都还是百年前的那副老样子。现在的阿尔弗雷德，个头已经比我们都要高、都要壮实了，他的背影甚至会让我想起曾经给我们带来过大麻烦的维京人——像是从前的丁马克或是贝瓦尔德。  
百年的时间对国/家而言，说短不短，说长不长，长到足矣让一个强大的国家由盛转衰，短到还不够我和亚瑟好好地打上一架。  
阿尔弗雷德在百年的时间里从牙牙学语的孩童长成了能独当一面的青年，可见把宝贵的时间用来打架确实是一种可耻的浪费，但成千上万年来，总有无数的白痴前赴后继地犯傻。  
哎呀，好像一不小心把自己也骂进去了。我趴在海边的栏杆上出神地盯着海面上翻起的浪花，想着一小堆灰尘会被眼前的海水稀释多少倍。  
“弗朗？弗朗西斯？”一只突兀出现在我的视线里的的手大幅晃动着，我差点失去平衡直接掉进海里。  
“天啊，动动你的脑子阿尔弗雷德。”我恼火地在他头上拍了一下。  
“哇，弗朗，抱歉抱歉。”阿尔弗雷德捂住头连声道歉，“可我叫了你好几声你都没搭理我。”  
“所以，看在你差点让我掉进海里的份上，告诉我你想干嘛。”  
这个大男孩挠了挠头，一副窘迫的样子，嘴巴开开合合，又发不出什么有意义的音节，看上去就像是——  
“你是缺氧的金鱼吗？”我抄起手损了他一句。  
“我我我……我想给亚瑟一个惊喜。”就在我担心他把自己挠秃阿尔弗雷德总算是找回了自己的声音，“在他生日的时候。可是我不太确定该怎么做……”  
“所以你想让我给一些建议？”  
大男孩不好意思地点了点头。  
“我怎么觉得比起准备惊喜，你更像是在准备约会？”瞧着他那快冒烟儿的脸，我觉得还挺有意思的。  
大男孩期期艾艾了半天，又挠了挠鬓角，才开口说到：“也，也算是吧。”  
“我就说……等等你说什么？”这对兄弟总是能让我怀疑人生。  
“我，我就是喜欢亚瑟嘛。”  
今天到底是个什么日子？或许我该向东方的术士学学预言术？  
“弗朗你说亚瑟到底喜欢什么呀？我只知道他喜欢喝茶。”陷入恋爱的大男孩还在不依不饶地扯着我的袖子追问。  
在恍恍惚惚地告诉他：“只要你用心准备亚瑟都喜欢。”之后，我梦游一样地回到住处一头栽倒在床上，决心这几年都不去管这两兄弟。  
好多年以后，当我再回想这一段记忆的时候，我发现，大概也就是这之后，亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德的关系开始变得微妙了起来。  
阿尔弗雷德变着法子搞事情——今天嫌亚瑟税/收多了，明天又要因为官/员的态度和亚瑟吵上一架。  
而这一连串的麻烦被亚瑟轻描淡写地概括为阿尔弗雷德“迟到的叛逆期”，几乎不予理会。  
我想那天的“约会”一定不甚愉快。  
“弗朗，你家里最近流传的那些说法，你知道的，就是像自由什么的，你怎么看？”阿尔弗雷德眨巴着蓝眼睛问我。  
我抿了一口红酒，抬起头看他：“为什么想问这个？”  
“还记得我上次问你他喜欢什么吗？”  
“当然。”  
他上半身前倾，下巴搁在了交叠的双手上，似乎在考虑如何开口。  
“我……那是我是真的，想要告诉他我喜欢他的，不仅仅是亲人间的喜欢，而是……”他顿了顿，“可是你猜怎么着，他就像哄孩子一样打发了我。”  
“所以？这跟你想了解的东西有什么关系吗？”  
“这些年，我越是试探，就越是发现，亚瑟根本就没把我当回事儿。”他握紧了手，“前些日子我在波/士/顿让人把一船的茶倒进了港口，没多久他就通过了新法令，强制的那种，说是要教训一下不听话的孩子，让我长长记性。你瞧，他把我当成什么了？  
“我是独/立的个体，不是他的附庸物。”  
我突然不知道自己是否应该高兴。  
理智告诉我应该劝劝这个进入叛逆期的小青年不要试图和风头正盛的亚瑟硬碰硬，同时，另一个声音蛊惑到：这是个好机会。  
沉寂了百年的植物霎时间冲破了屏障，疯狂地生长，成为了遮天蔽日的庞然大物。这是个好机会。这是个好机会。这是个好机会。  
是的，这是个多好的机会，我等了几百年的好机会。  
于是我拍拍阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，一只手从衣兜里摸出一颗子/弹放在了他的掌心。我知道聪慧如他在子弹接触掌心的时候，就明白了我的意思。  
“可是……”他看上去有些犹豫，蓝眼睛里明晃晃地写着挣扎。  
我凑到他的耳边，低声说：“无需担忧，法/兰/西总是乐于对寻求自由的人们慷慨解囊。”  
“……”啊哈，瞧那握紧的拳头和抿起的嘴角，我在心里窃笑，清楚目的已经达成。  
果然，没两年，我的子弹就在列/克/星/敦打响了第一枪。  
“嘿，弗朗西斯，”阿尔弗雷德甚至兴致勃勃地给我展示他才誊抄好的《独/立/宣/言》，“看看hero的字写得怎么样？”  
我凑过去仔细瞧了瞧：“不错。”心里想的却是亚瑟若是看到这份文件会作何感想。  
瞅着他那得意的傻样儿，我没忍心告诉他，这字迹其实跟亚瑟有七八分相似。  
就像我说的：法/兰/西总是乐于对寻求自由的人们慷慨解囊。国/王也十分赞同我的看法，明里暗里不知道给大洋彼岸的土地提供了多少武器和金钱，直到各方在凡/尔/赛签订合约为止。  
年轻的国/家达到了进行战争的目的，虽然他本人看上去并没有本该有的那么开心。  
那个时候我开始不太明白亚瑟跟阿尔弗雷德到底算是个什么关系。  
兄弟吗？  
别开玩笑了。就算他们曾经是，那也早已同室操戈，反目成仇。  
仇人吗？  
世上哪儿去找这样彼此牵肠挂肚的仇人。  
恋人吗？  
哈，谁知道呢？  
战/争结束没多久，还没来得及嘲笑亚瑟连弟弟都管不住，我自己家里就出了大麻烦，耗费了我绝大多数的精力和体力，让我很长时间都没法再出远门。  
所以除了亚瑟在签字时灰败的脸色，我并不能够回想起太多的东西。不过那也够了，够我嘲笑他太久了。  
出于给老对头再多添添堵的心理，后来我送了阿尔弗雷德一尊自由女神像，光想想亚瑟可能露出的表情就不禁身心愉悦。  
我有时也会想，如果我没有支持过阿尔弗雷德，他是否还能从大/英/帝/国的手下独立。他与亚瑟是不是就不会像现在这样天长地久地置气。  
上述问题毫无意义，心高气傲的亚瑟和年轻叛逆的阿尔弗雷德凑在一起，会发生什么简直不言而喻。  
就好像两堆易燃易爆的化学物质被倒进了同一个容器里，还有我这个催化剂煽风点火。  
百年对国/家而言是个很奇妙的计时单位。  
一百年的时间对国/家而言，说短不短，说长不长；短到眨眼而过，长到足够让一个庞大的帝/国慢慢腐朽，足够让一个新生的国/家羽翼渐丰。  
那两个百年呢？  
是不是足以让一段对人类而言注定没有结果的感情一点点发酵，酝酿出醇香的滋味？  
在经历了整整两次的大混战之后，阿尔弗雷德已经不再是那个连军队都得临时东拼西凑的新生国/家了，亚瑟和我反倒是需要他的接济。  
命运还真是充满了奇妙的轮回。  
我抓了抓头发，假装自己没看见旁若无人地拥抱在一起的亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德。  
“弗朗你看，美/利/坚/合/众/国总是乐于对寻求自由的人们慷慨解囊。”他突然抬起头对我露出了一个贱兮兮的笑。  
哦，记仇的小混蛋。  
转了一大圈的思绪回到原点，我仍然站在原地，背靠着街灯，手里摩挲着小小的十字架。  
亚瑟不知道什么时候从阿尔弗雷德的怀里挣脱了出来，正理着起皱的外套。  
我把十字架塞进领口问道：“你们想好去哪里吃晚餐了没？介意我蹭个饭吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德拉起亚瑟的手，歪着头笑到：“当然可以，我请客。”  
我走在他们后面，看着他们的手紧紧握在一起。  
爱情啊，只能诞生在平等且相互尊重的两个人之间。这个道理，亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德花了上百年的时间才弄明白。  
而现在，他们终于能放下过去，像普通的恋人那样，平等地，握住对方的手。  
THE END


End file.
